ben_bradenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:TOP TEN Sith
__ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Ich darf heute meinen zweiten Top Ten Blog veröffentlichen und habe mir dieses Mal meine zehn liebsten Sith rausgesucht. Da ich eigentlich mehr der Jedi Fan bin, ist es mir nicht so leicht gefallen. Deshalb sind die meisten meiner Top Ten Sith, auch Sith, die vor ihrem Tod zum Licht zurück gekehrt sind. Aber ich hoffe, trotzdem eine gute Auswahl getroffen zu haben Datei:--).gif. Platz 10: Darth Sidious Der wohl bekannteste und einer der wohl mächtigsten Sith hat es bei mir nur auf Platz 10 geschafft. Er ist ein wahrer Meister, was Manipulation angeht und er hat sehr weit voraus geplant. Diese Pläne gingen auch immer auf, bis Luke kam… Sidious ist zweifelsohne ein sehr kluger Mann, aber er erinnert mich immer an einen gruseligen alten Opa, ich konnte ihn mit seiner Stimme und seiner Art zu sprechen (sowohl in den Filmen, als auch in The Clone Wars) nicht richtig ernst nehemen. Abgesehen davon, ist er seit seinem „Unfall“ (Mace Windu & Anakin Skywalker in Episode III, ihr wisst was ich meine Datei:;-).gif) echt hässlich. Deshalb ist er bei mir auch das Schlusslicht. Platz 9: Githany Sie hat alle Fähigkeiten, die man als Sith braucht: Klugheit, Gerissenheit, Rücksichtslosigkeit und natürlich Ehrgeiz. Vor allem, wie sie gezielt ihre weiblichen Vorteile ausnutzt, um die dunklen Lords zu beeinflussen, finde ich beeindruckend. Außerdem finde ich es faszinierend, wie sie mit Darth Bane gespielt hat. Trotz dieser Fähigkeiten hat es bei mir nur für Platz neun gereicht. Platz 8: Darth Bane Dass Darth Bane einer der mächtigsten Sith überhaupt war, lässt sich wohl kaum bestreiten. Schließlich waren seine Vorstellungen von den Lehren der Sith über 1000 Jahre lang die Grundlagen der Sith. An ihm mag ich, dass er immer weiter gemacht hat, obwohl er so viele Rückschläge hatte. Sein Ziel, unsterblich zu werden, konnte er am Ende nicht erreichen und er wurde von seiner Schülerin getötet. Aber das ist ja auch den meisten seiner Nachfolger passiert. Insgesamt kommt er bei mir allerdings trotzdem nicht über den 8. Platz hinaus. Platz 7: Lumiya Ich muss ehrlich zu geben, obwohl ich eine Menge über sie weiß, habe ich sie immer noch nicht verstanden. Manipuliert sie Jacen einfach die ganze Zeit oder stimmen alle ihre Worte? Ich denke diese Frage kann so leicht niemand beantworten. Aber gerade diese Verworrenheit macht Lumiya für mich so faszinierend. Ich denke auch, dass sie für Caedus eine sehr guter Lehrerin war. Trotz alledem hat sie nicht wirklich viel erreicht und die Lichtpeitsche kennen wir ja auch schon, deswegen eben nur ein 7. Platz. Platz 6: Darth Malak Ich finde das Beste an ihm ist seine Stimme Datei: ;-).gif Abgesehen davon konnte er natürlich sehr gut mit seinem Lichtschwert umgehen und sowohl strategisch als auch im Umgang mit der Macht besaß er erstaunliche Fähigkeiten. Ich muss aber zu geben, dass ich bisher Knights of the Old Republic noch nicht gespielt habe, was ich aber auf jeden Fall noch nachholen werde. Platz 5: Darth Maul Datei:Maul.gif Das erste Mal gesehen habe ich ihn, wie viele von euch wahrscheinlich auch, in Episode I und ich bin nach wie vor von seinem Aussehen beeindruckt. Damals hatte ich noch kaum Ahnung von Star Wars, aber Maul sieht exakt so aus, wie ich mir einen Sith vorgestellt habe: Furchteinflößend und ein bisschen gruselig. Dazu kommen noch sein stylisches Lichtschwert und seine außergewöhnliche Kampfart. Diesen Eigenschaften hat er seinen fünften Platz zu verdanken. Platz 4: Darth Plagueis Von allen hier aufgelisteten Sith würde ich Plagueis als den weisesten und klügsten bezeichnen. Er hat geschafft, was so viele vor ihm vergeblich versucht haben. So ganz ist sein Plan von der Unsterblichkeit nicht aufgegangen, aber er hat es immerhin geschafft, Leben zu erschaffen. Mit diesem Leben hat er zwar eine Familie erschaffen, die viele „große“ Jedi hervorgebracht hat. Ich persönliche finde das jetzt nicht so schlimm, aber er hätte das wahrscheinlich anders gesehen. Das er dann allerdings im Schlaf von seinem Schüler ermordet wurde, ist schon ein bisschen peinlich… Deshalb schafft er es bei mir „nur“ auf Platz 4. Platz 3: Darth Caedus Jacen macht es einem sehr schwer ihn nicht zu mögen. Er foltert zwar einerseits Unschuldige zu Tode, doch wenn er sich freut, weil er seine Tochter sehen kann, wirkt er wie ein ganz normaler Vater, der seine Tochter vermisst hat. In der Wächter der Macht Reihe werden seine Gefühle und Gedanken sehr genau beschrieben, weshalb ich seine Ansichten verstehe und mich auch gut in ihn hineinversetzen kann. Außerdem gefällt mir an ihm, dass er sich immer wieder hinterfragt hat, er war nicht arrogant oder so, sondern noch immer bodenständig. Sein Platz unter meinen TOP drei war ihm von Anfang an sicher, der zweite Platz ist aber leider schon vergeben… Platz 2: Darth Vader Ich finde dieses Zitat sagt schon alles... Er verkörpert in gewisser Weise die Vorstellung, bevor etwas Neues entstehen kann, muss erst das Alte zerstört werden. Erst durch die Zerstörung des Alten Jedi-Ordens konnte später der Neue Jedi-Orden entstehen, der meiner Meinung nach auch die besseren Regeln und Vorschriften hat. Das hier ist zwar eine TOP TEN der Sith, aber Sith zu sein bedeutet nicht immer, auch nur böse zu sein, was ja auch relativ ist. Trotz seines unmenschlichen Aussehens und oft auch Auftretens, war er seinen Soldaten ein guter General, weshalb er auch im Gegensatz zu Palpatine von seinen Untergebenen geschätzt wurde. Alles in allem ein verdienter zweiter Platz, würde ich sagen. Platz 1: Vestara Khai Wie Jacen wankte sie immer auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen Sith oder Jedi, und auch wenn sie nie zu einer Jedi wurde, hat sie oft wie eine gehandelt. Deshalb hätte sie eigentlich weiter hinten stehen müssen, da es hier eigentlich um Sith geht, aber ich mag sie so sehr, dass ich das nicht machen konnte. Sie kann mit so ziemlich jeder Waffe umgehen und ist auch ohne Waffe sehr gefährlich. Auf der einen Seite kann sie sehr rücksichtslos sein, wie zum Beispiel als sie ihren besten Freund einfach so töten will. Andererseits hat sie Luke und Ben oft das Leben gerettet. Diese Mischung macht sie meiner Meinung nach zu der besten Sith. Das war wahrscheinlich eine etwas andere TOP TEN der Sith, aber ich hoffe, euch hat sie trotzdem gefallen. Ich bin mal gespannt, was eure Lieblingssith sind und wie ihr meine Liste findet. Schreibts doch einfach in die Kommentare und vielen Dank fürs Lesen!